the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zoe Elena Haziz
Zoe Elena Haziz — first seen in Angels' Blood. She is also one of three leads in there short story "Zoe's Workshop", along with Deacon and Sara Haziz. Introduction Zoe Elena Haziz is the baby daughter of Deacon and Sara Haziz. She was given her middle after her godmother Elena Deveraux.Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 2 About Nicknames * "Mini Me" — by Elena Species * human Age * Baby Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 2 * Almost one and a half. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 2 * Pre-schooler "Zoe's Workshop" Character / Personality / Motivations * Physical Description * Feathers Save by Elena for Zoe * Blue feathers — Illium: 2 * Golden-tipped feathers — Raphael: several * Midnight & dawn feathers — Elena: a few of her own Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 27 Connections * Father: Deacon * Mother: Sara Haziz * Godmother: Elena Deveraux * Friends: Elena Deveraux * Pet/Guardian: Slayer * Allies: Elena Deveraux, Raphael * Enemies: Other Details * Biography / History Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc. * Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 1. Angels' Blood The baby was awake while Sara was talking to Elena. The baby had been named after her. Her daddy, Deacon, loves doing the baby stuff. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 4 Elena can not tell Sara anything about the job or Sara, Deacon and Zoe will be killed. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 4 2. Archangel's Kiss She's almost one and a half now. She wore her daddy, Deacon, out. They're both sleeping. When she wakes, daddy's up right away—wakes to her slightest cry.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 2 Elena compares the Angel children's innocence to Zoe's.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 19 Fell asleep watching sesame street with dad. She caught a little cold, but Slayer's got her back.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 19 Elena collects one of Illiium's feathers that she knocked off when she hit his wing with her knife.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 27 3. Archangel's Consort 3.4. "Angels' Wolf" 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion 6.5. "Zoe's Workshop" (2014) * Free Sara Haziz wakes up to the scent of coffee and finds her husband, Deacon and their daughter Zoe Elena Haziz in the workshop in the basement. Zoe is hard at work at the miniature workbench that Deacon had built for her. They go up to eat Deacon's waffles together. A perfect Day! 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma Quotes : "How's Mini Me?" Sara had named her daughter Zoe Elena. Damn if Elena hadn't sniffled like a baby herself when she found out. "Hope she's giving you hell." ... "She loves her mommy." More kissing noises. "And she said to tell you she's gonna Mini Me you after she grows a few more feet. She and Slayer are a crack team." ” Sara and ElenaAngels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 2 See Also * Full Reading List Book References External Refs *Nalini Singh's Newsletter: Whisper of Sin Now Out *Free Short Stories | Nalini Singh :: NYT bestselling author ✥ Category:Children Category:Characters Category:Humans